


New Years Eve

by LittleOnexx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!"   It was officially the new year, and Mark couldn't be happier, this is because Ethan was his.





	

Ethan slides down the wall, anxiety coursing through his veins and his hyperventilating speeding up. He tugs at his hair, a choked cry coming out from his chapped lips. He didn't underunderstand why he was getting so much hate. They didn't know Mark and him were a thing. He knows he has acne and he finds himself revolting in the first place because of his. Excluding his plae skin, his smile and body figure. 

"Ethan? Where are you?" Shouts Mark, worry in his voice but Ethan barely hears him, his breath quick and shaky, revolting throughts circling his mind, he lets out cry. He hears footsteps coming toward the closet. The door flies open and Mark stares down at his precious blue boy and falls to his knees. "Baby. What's wrong? What happened?" Whispers the red boy, picking up his boyfriend and moving them too the bed. 

"Y-Youtube.. T-They... I-I.. can't." Cries Ethan,tears spilling faster down his cheeks as another sob leaves his lips. While Mark comforted Ethan, he was trying to put the jumbled words in play. 

"Are people sending hate?" Asks Mark, fury clear in his raspy voice. Ethan quickly nods and hides his face in Mark's chest, trying to hide his puffy eyes and flustered cheeks. Mark tightens his grip around his fragile boyfriend, anger flowing through him. "Don't listen to them, my sapphire gem." Ethan smiles slightly at the pet name. Mark continues whispering sweet nothings too Ethan until he was fully calmed down. 

"I-I'm sorry." Whisper Ethan, shaky breaths coming from his lips still.

"Why are you sorry, babe?" Asks Mark, confusion in his voice.

"You h-had to see me like t-this.." Whimpers Ethan, looking up at Mark. 

"I don't care that I saw you like this, I was expecting it at some point, Ethan." Mark tells Ethan, fondness laced in his voice. Ethan just sighs and hides his face again.

It was now a couple hours later and they were all downstairs watching television. 

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!"

It was officially the new year and Mark couldn't be happier, this is because Ethan was his.

Now here they were kissing at midnight, as a couple and they couldn't be happier. When they pulled away, Tyler was smiling. 

"What are you smiling about?" Asks Mark, holding Ethan close too him. 

"You two are just cute." Tyler tells them, and they nod, and got up too clean up the house. Once they were finished, they went upstairs. 

Ethan and Mark were laying on his bed, when Mark props himself onto his elbow and captures Ethan's lips with his own. Ethan happily kisses back, wrapping his arms around Mark, pulling him on top of him. They kissed slowly before things started heating up. Mark groans into the kiss, as Ethan, shyly, creeps his hand up Marks back underneath his shirt. Mark kisses from Ethan's lips to his jaw to his neck, sucking on the skin, leaving hickeys. Mark pulls away from Ethan's neck and pulls off both of their shirts.

Soon enough they were both in their boxers, and Ethan is straddling Mark, grinding against Mark's hips, making a shaky moan to come out of both of their mouths. They both take their boxers off and Ethan takes Mark in his hand and lines himself up. He was about to lower himself but Mark stopped him.

"Baby, you need to be prepped." Whispers Mark, causing Ethan to whimper.

"N-Need you now, M-Mark. P-Please." Whimpers Ethanc trying to lower himself onto Mark. Mark shakes his head and grabs lube from his drawer and slicks up three fingers. Mark lines up one fingeer to Ethans entrance and slowly pushes it in. Ethan gives a smal gasp at the intrusion, while Mark slowly moves his finger and slowly adds a second one, Ethan moans shakily as Mark moves his fingers faster, scissoring as Ethan grinds his hips onto his fingers. 

"F-Fuck Mark." Moans Ethan, closing his deyes tightly with his mouth gaping. Mark smiles fondly, watchinf his boyfriends face contort in pleasure, as he adds the third finger and moves them quickly making Ethan moan loudly and Mark removes his fingers and allows Ethan to line himself up with Mark's cock and slowly sink down onto it, both letting slow moans out as he did so. 

"So gorgeous, precious. S-So gorgeous." Moans Mark as Ethan slowly bounces on his cock, becoming vocal.

Ethan lets out a loud moan as Mark flips them, placing his hand around his throat softly and pounds into Ethan. Ethan lets out a scream, wrapping his legs around Mark, trying too rut his hips in the speed Mark is thrusting. Mark tightens his hand around Ethans neck, making sure not to hit his windpipes, Ethan whimpers with pleasure, placing his hands on Mark's thighs, digging his nails into them. The room was filled with loud, broken moans, and skin slapping together.

Ethan continuously moans curses and Mark's name as Mark continued to choke him and pound into him, as Ethan rapidly reached his high.

"O-Oh fuck!" Screams Ethan, dragging his nails down Mark's thighs to the mattress, twisting the sheets in his hands. "C-Close Mark. S-So close." Mark smiles and pulls out completely before pounding back into him, making Ethan reach his high, cum shooting onto his stomach and chest and clench around Mark's cock, making Mark reach his own high. They both let broken gasps and moans, as Mark slowly rides out their highs, loosening his grip around Ethans neck. Once they finised their highs, Mark pulled out and went to the bathroom, coming out with a damp cloth, and cleans off Ethans stomach and chest, and throws the cloth aside.

"Who knew you'd have a choking kink." Ethan teases, pecking Mark's lips. Mark blushes, and checks Ethans throat, seeing the bruised handprints on his nrck, conjoining with the multiple hickeys on his neck and shoulder. 

"I didn't know. Who knew you were so vocal and had a scratching kink. I mean its hot and felt amazing but it looks like I got mauled on my thighs." Mark teases back, smiling as Ethan blushes darker than Mark did. After a small make-out, they laid down and Ethan cuddled into Mark's side, as Mark wrapped his arms around his small body.

"Happy New Year, Marki-Moo." Whispers Ethan, kissing Mark's chest.

"Happy New , Sapphire Gem." Whispers Mark, kissing his sweaty forehead.


End file.
